


Mark Of Love

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: After Dean goes crazy with the First Blade, Y/N is worried about him. Sam comforts her and lets her know that it'll be okay.





	Mark Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place after Dean kills those people that kidnapped Claire.

You took a sip of your third cup of coffee late that night. Thoughts swarmed your head, convincing you that Dean would never be himself again thanks to the Mark of Cain. Another sip, another thought. The events of the evening before had you so shaken that you couldn’t help but stay awake searching for anything…any cure. Images of blood-soaked walls flooded your mind. You, the boys, and Cas were at that house only to rescue Claire from those strange men, but Dean came out a completely different person. Another sip, another click on a mythology website.

Sam promised you that he’d stay with you that night. You were terrified of coming face to face with Dean, and Sam was the only one that could console you. Not even Cas could brighten your spirits, but he did offer protection.

As you continued your late-night quest to find a cure for Dean, you heard a noise behind you and nearly jumped out of your chair. You turned only to see a very sleepy Sam staring at you.

“Sam?! You scared the crap out of me!”, you squeaked, nearly in tears.

He rushed over to you. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just me baby girl.” He pulled you into his chest, stroking your back gently. “You need to come to bed. It’s way after midnight.”

You looked back at the computer monitor. “But Dean…”

“We can look for a cure tomorrow. I promise. But please get some rest Y/N.” Sam sat beside of you at the table. “Look at me.”

Looking up into his eyes, you knew he had wisdom to impart. He always had the right words even in the darkest moments. The two of you locked gazes silently as the rain outside pelted against the windows of your apartment. He squeezed your hand tightly before leaning his forehead against yours.

“I know you’re worried about Dean. I’m worried too, but we can’t destroy ourselves. The real Dean wouldn’t want that.” He hooked his finger under your chin to bring your face closer to his. “You know, there’s something much stronger than the Mark of Cain.”

You pulled back with a confused expression. “But the Mark of Cain is like…the worst thing anyone can possibly have.”

“Yea but you haven’t thought about the best mark anyone can have. The mark of love.” Sam smiled a little. “Dean loves you like a little sister Y/N. You gotta know that.”

As soon as he said that, Hey Jude softly played on the radio in the background. Your lips trembled as your wrapped your arms around Sam. “Tomorrow then?”

He nodded. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
